bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The interesting Boomarang Monkey
The interesting boomarang tower. It's for taking advantage of curved areas. Generally, it's great for dealing group damage. It can also be good for assassination to a point. It's good, if you know how to use it. Base Stats Costs 500. Range is: 135 pixels. Pops 7 bloons. 1 layer each hit. Upgrade limit: 9 for easy, 8 for medium, 7 for hard, 6 for impoppable. Attack Speed is: 40 frames Upgrades 1. Glaive Thrower: Costs 700. Converts Boomarangs into glaives, which throw slightly straighter, as in less curved. Pops 8 bloons. Each bloon it pops, it digs in 2 layers. They also move slower. Attack speed is now 38 frames. 2. Glaive Riccoc het: Costs 2335. Req uires Glaive Thower. Range is now 350 pixels. Throws a glaive much farther, which if it hits a bloon, and there's another bloon nearby, it'll go to the other bloon as well. The maximum times it can go from bloon to bloon is 525 times. 3. Glaive Sorcerer: Costs 9000. Requires Glaice Riccochet 20 glaives fly randomly in the Boomarang Monkey's range. They all cut through camo. Also, regen bloons are stripped from their regeneration abiltiy. A bloon may be popped by a glaive every 20 frames. 4. Sonic Boom: Disallows Glaive Thrower Costs 50. Cuts through frozen bloons. 5. Bullet Glaives: Bridges Sonic Boom and Glaive Thower. Costs 1250. When a glaive hits a bloon, it freezes the bloon. Attack Speed is now 50 frames. 6. Glowing Boomarangs: '''Disallows Glaive Thrower. Costs 100. Makes the boomarangs look cool, and allows you to cut through leads. '''7. Flaming Chakrams: Costs 1200. Bridges Glowing Boomarangs and Glaive Thower. Disallows Sonic Boom and Bullet Glaives. Sets bloons on fire, which makes them take a pop every 30 frames. Moabs are unaffected. 8. Bionic Boomer: '''Costs 1600. Requires Flaming Chakrams. Shoots out flaming chakrams at 7 frames in random directions, in a general area. Basically it's like the Matrix. '''9. Bullet Time: Costs 3000. Ability. Requires Bionic Boomer. Makes everything slow down by 1/6 speed except for this tower for 15 seconds. Its range is 300 pixels in this time. Cooldown is 40 seconds. 10. Sideways Boomarangs: '''Costs 900. Disallows Glaive Thrower. Instantly slices through 7 layers of a bloon, but its hitbox is almost as thin as paper. Does not affect Moab class bloons. '''11. Gigantic Glaive: Costs 2000. Bridges Glaive Thrower and Sideways Boomarangs. Along with an ability. Makes a glaive that's large in length (200 pixels) but is 1 pixel in width. The glaive moves around randomly for 5 seconds, slicing through everything in its path. Also, the closer to the middle the glaive hits a moab for, the more damage it does. If it hits dead center, up to a BFB is demolished. This glaive is applied to the Boomarang Monkey's next throw. 1 minute cooldown. 12. Marksman's Mark: Costs 2250. Everytime a bloon is hit, a mark is applied. That mark makes any damage done to a bloon (moab class bloons unaffected) doubled. 13. Extreme Force: Costs 3450. Disallows Bionic Boomer. Destroys ceramics in one hit, along with their childs. Not anything below that. The boomarang also goes a lot farther. Attack speed is now 96 frames. 14. Extendable Grabby Arm: '''Costs 7000. Requires Bionic Boomer. Along with his regular projectiles, now every 500 frames, he shoots out a claw which grabs a random bloon anywhere on screen. He then reels it in, and melts it for fuel. That fuel allows the cooldown of all towers including him in the area be reduced by 1 frame per layer of bloon. '''15. From the Fiery Pits of the Deep: '''Costs 4000. Instead of throwing in general, the Boomarang Monkey hops around, making a 150 pixel earthquake, which stuns bloons for 1 second, and pops them by 1 layer. Also, lava and molten boomarangs come up from the cracks randomly, which do normal things, according to the other upgrades. So if you have the glaive thrower, instead of boomarangs, they are glaives. '''16. Robotic Performance: Bridges Extreme Force and Bionic Boomer. Costs 10000. The Boomarang Monkey shall now move all over the place, shooting flaming chakrams everywhere. It can also grab bloons, slam dunk them and make a mini earthquake which does AOE damage for one layer. It can also rush up to its glaive when it hits a bloon, and then make a path of fire behind him. Actually, the Boomarang Monkey will just do random amazing feats in general. 17. Barbed Boomarangs: Costs 1350. 3 bloons (up to zebra, but not lead) get caught on the boomarang, which for every 30 frames they're on the boomarang, they pop once. They stick on for 10-90 frames. Higher bloons get off easier. '''18. Lead Ripper: '''Costs 1900. Requires Barbed Boomarangs and Glaive Thrower. Bloons with lead properties (DDTs and leads basically) get caught on the glaives as well. They take 5 layers of damage every 30 frames. They return to their original spot when free. Trivia fiery pits of the deep is hell. there's some matrix referances in this. Idk what else to say. Add pictures if you want. Kadapunny1 (talk) 23:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers